1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for periodically dispensing a controlled amount of animal feed. One application of the apparatus is to dispense a controlled amount of deer feed in remote areas so as to lure game to a particular location for hunting purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several devices in use for dispensing animal feed in remote locations. However, several of them suffer from the following characteristics. Many are of the scattering type which dispenses the feed over a project area on the ground. In this situation, a good portion of the feed is consumed by other than targeted animals. For example, if the hunted game is deer, many other types of animals such as wild hogs, squirrels, raccoons, etc. will consume the food. This results in an increase in the amount of feed that is broadcasted.
Other types include a tripod supported hopper with the scatterer and motor drive located beneath the hopper which interferes with the movement of animals underneath the apparatus. As deer, hogs and other animals feed, they damage the spreader or drive units by hitting the units with their horns, heads, or parts of their body, in some cases, chewing the wiring. Once damaged, they no longer function as designed. This problem is eliminated by placing all electrical and moving parts above the hopper.